Rapunzel?
by xxMakotosanxx
Summary: Similar to the story of Rapunzel in a way. *Spoiler: Lots of characters crossdressing in this series! Please RR!


*I DO NOT OWN ORESAMA TEACHER

I felt like this would have been something fun to write so hope you enjoy reading it ^^ Please review!

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a happy married couple. The wife was expecting a baby and they were overcome with joy. One day the wife looked out her window and saw the most delicious looking Rapunzels growing in her neighbor's yard.<p>

"Why I must have a taste of those Rapunzels or I may die." The husband first ignored what said for an evil sorceror named Takaomi lived in that house. After a couple of days the husband gave in to his wife's cravings for he could no longer deal with her mood swings.

Later the next day he snuck into the yard and brought as much as he could carry back which made his wife feel overjoyed. However she craved for more which caused the husband to steal the vegetable almost everynight until one day the sorceror found out and was about to kill him. Instead, Takaomi made an agreement with the man stating that the newborn baby would be given to her after its birth in exchange for as much Rapunzel his wife desires. The man ran back home and told his wife of the news which saddened her but after months have passed, the couple seemed to have forgotten their promise.

Soon after a beautiful baby boy was born and the couple decided to name him Hayasaka. Suddenly the sorceror appeared and snatched the baby away. The sorceror didn't like the name Hayasaka so he decided to name him Rapunzel after the dreaded vegetable that started the whole thing. However the sorceror became bored after a couple of years with Rapunzel. He decided to have fun by dressing him up in girly clothes and took multiple pictures. From that day on Rapunzel grew accustomed to wearing dresses and such and kept wearing them. Takaomi was also a very sadistic parent and made poor Rapunzel do all his work. Takaomi never paid Rapunzel any attention and spent his time going on dates with random women and accumulating debt which Rapunzel works to pay off.

Takaomi got annoyed of having to raise a child so when Rapunzel's hair grew long enough, he locked him away in a tower with no doors, just a single window at the top to prevent him from. Rapunzel may be a boy but as a girl he was the most beautiful with his long golden hair and creamy, smooth skin. He also had the most beautiful singing voice ever heard. Even the birds stop to listen to his songs.

One day Princess, or best known as "Prince" Mafuyu was out taking her horse through the woods for a ride. She is known best as Prince Mafuyu for she was a complete tomboy and even dressed like a boy. Prince Mafuyu was the King and Queen's only child and heir to the throne. The King had always wanted a boy to inherit his athletic ability for fencing, archery, and horseback riding. Therefore Prince Mafuyu took lessons fit for a prince and excelled in all her classes.

As the crown princess of the kingdom she had to go to town every now and then to see her subjects. She always went in disguise as a normal woman with her personal maid, Sakurada.

"Ano ouji-sama. Shall we take a rest in the restaurant?"

"Sakurada remember what I said about calling me Ouji out in public?"

"Ah gomenasai Ouji I-I mean Mafuyu-chan."

"Pfft," Mafuyu reached towards Sakurada's head and held out a piece of her hair, "you're so cute, Sakurada"

"Ahh...umm. ano..." Sakurada's face turned red and almost passed out.

They both went into the restaurant and ordered some tea. Coincidentally Takaomi was sitting in the table right behind them with a group of women.

"Kyaa Takaomi stop that~"

"Why can't these women shut up?" Mafuyu turns around and yells at the man "Oi can you keep it down?"

"I'm sorry ladies if these maidens were a bit noisy. Hmm you're kinda cute." Takaomi showed Mafuyu a wide grin which made her blush a little since no one has ever clled her that before.

"Thanks for the compliment oji-san but I prefer my men a bit younger."

"Oh fiesty, I like you"

"M-Mafuyu-chan..."

"Come on Sakurada I guess we're leaving."

"Whoa," Takaomi stood up and caught her arm. "so soon? Why not stay longer, I'll buy you a drink."

"No thanks. We're kinda behind on schedule so we'll get going now." Mafuyu and Sakurada left and ent back to the castle.

"We'll meet again, you'll see, Mafuyu"

The next day the prince went on her daily hunting trip.

"why is it so hot today?"Suddenly she hear singing. It was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard, Mafuyu followed the voice and ended up coming to a clearing. She found the most beautiful maiden looking out the window at the top of the tower. Mafuyu was about to go towards the tower when Takaomi suddenly appeared.

"Wait it's that guy from yesterday!"

"Hey Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" A tumble of golden hair came down and Takaomi climbed up.

"What the hell? Is that hair? Holy crap!"

After Takaomi left Mafuyu decided to try it.

"Rapunzel let down your hair!" As expected the hair came down and Mafuyu began to climb. When she got to the top he jumped in the room and stood facing the maiden.

"who the hell are you?"

"Umm I'm the crown princess."

"Princess? Oh and by the way you're not allowed up here only my dad is."

"Dad? You mean the dude from before? Are you his illegitimate child!"

"No! I'm adopted."

"Oh, but why are you up here?"

"Dad was annoyed with raising a child so he threw me up here."

"Eh? Is he mental or something?"

"What's your name! It's been a long time since I've met someone."

"Mafuyu, you?"

"Rapunzel. So are you gonna get me outta here or what?"

"Hm?Oh sure but how do we get down?"

"Give me you're sword." Mafuyu obeyed and Rapunzel swiftly cut her hair off and tied it to a post next to the window. "Lets go."

"What are you okay with cutting you're hair?"

"Yeah I always wanted to anyway. It was annoying and wierd."

"But hair is a girls life."

"Yeah but I'm a guy."

"...EHHH!"

"Come on. I wanna get outta here already." Rapunzel jumped and climbed down. Mafuyu followed afterwards.

"Take me to the town. it's been a while since I've been there but we'd have to avoid my dad."

"Avoid who?"

"The two turned around to find a very pissed looking Takaomi."

"O-Oyaji?"

'Hello Rapunzel and who is this?" Takaomi leaned in to look at her face. "Mafuyu? Hahaha what coincidence."

"Uh dad this isn't what it looks like."

"So you're telling me that you didn't sneak out of the tower?"

"Okay it's exactly what it looks like."

"oh well I guess we can all grab a drink."

"Ehh? Is this how the tale of rapunzel goes?"

"Nope but who cares? Hey Mafuyu want to have some fun with me?"

"No I found her first!"

"Yo kid I met her before you did meaning I found her first."

"But you're like eight years older than her!"

"So? I'm gonna end up with her in the end anyway." (referring to manga)

"You don't know that yet."

"Yeah but she's clearly madly in love with me. She's been chasing after me ever since she was little."

"Um excuse me but i think you're forgetting about someone."

"Okegawa! How did you get here?"

"I'm here too."

"Kangawa!"

"Me too."

"Ayaben!"

"Oi Mafuyu how did someone so unsexy/unattractive and stupid as you get so many suitors!"

"Shut up Takaomi."

"well now that we're all here why don't we settle this to see who get Mafuyu."

" Fine with me."

"AHHHHHHHHH"

*Pant, Pant*

Mafuyu stared at the clock, 5:30 AM "Holy crap what a dream. Damn I can't go back to sleep now. I knew I shoudn't have read that shoujo manga with Hayasaka." (Sorry I don't remember what chapter it was in)

* * *

><p>Mafuyu's little harem dream ^^ Hope you enjoyed it. Please review xD<p> 


End file.
